


A Transformative Encounter

by MizJoely



Series: The Hudson Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherock and Molly are on a case in Surrey, driving to the local beekeeper's cottage on an anonymous tip. "Yellow car!" Molly sings out and an intriguing encounter begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transformative Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> For lilsherlockian1975 and her son, who inspired this little silly ficlet!

Molly and Sherlock are driving to Surrey. It’s for a case, of course, but that doesn’t mean Molly can’t enjoy herself! She and Sherlock are driving down a dirt road leading to the beekeeper’s cottage where they’ll supposedly receive information from the anonymous informant, regarding the infamous Shropshire Slasher, when Molly spots a car parked in a farmer’s field. But not just any car, a yellow car! “Yellow car!” she sings out gleefully.

Sherlock slows down and gives her a puzzled look. “Is there some significance to seeing a yellow car? The Slasher isn’t known for driving any particular vehicle, Molly, it more likely belongs to our mystery informant, whoever he is.” He sounds grumpy, and Molly knows it’s because he couldn’t deduce anything about the person who called them due to the electronic voice modulator they were using.

She giggles. “No, silly, it’s a game!” She starts to explain the rules – or at least the Arthur Shappey version of the rules, the simplest form of the game – when suddenly a loud noise from the parked vehicle captures their attention. Both heads swivel in that direction, and both mouths drop open in gapes of surprise when the car suddenly transforms into a robot! A robot that stands up and walks over toward them.

“Oh, it's one of those Transformers," Molly exclaims. Sherlock gives her a blank look. "You know, the ones that are always destroying Los Angeles in the US?" Another blank look. "Sherlock, how could you not know about this?" Molly huffs in exasperation. 

"It has no impact on my Work or my personal life, why should I bother?" he sniffs in response, although he is still eyeing the peculiar vehicle-turned-robot with a great deal of interest

At this Bumblebee – yes, THAT Bumblebee – who's been unashamedly eavesdropping, gives a robot version of a sigh and says, "Sherlock Holmes, for a supposed genius you're really dense sometimes." 

Sherlock glares at him. "Why, because I have no interest in what happens across the pond?"

Bumblebee shakes his massive head and makes an electronic "tsk"ing sound. "No, because you can't see what's right in front of you." He gestures at Molly, who blushes. "Stop pretending you only want this lovely lady to accompany you on cases because John isn't available and tell her how you really feel!" It's Sherlock's turn to blush while Molly stares at him. Bumblebee steps back. "Now that I've done what I came here for – oh, sorry about lying about knowing where the Shropshire Slasher is – I can head back to the US to take care of the Decepticons once and for all."

Then he whooshes away while Sherlock stares down at his hands and Molly grins. "Something you want to tell me, Sherlock?" she says softly.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, gripping the steering wheel very tightly, then sighs and give in to the inevitable. “I’m extremely upset with that robot for lying to me and IloveyouMollyHooper,” he adds in a rush, cheeks burning a bright red.

“I love you too, Sherlock Holmes,” Molly replies, leaning forward and eagerly pressing her lips to his in a kiss. He returns it just as eagerly, holding her closely until she suddenly pulls back.

Confused, he stares at her; has he done something wrong? “Sherlock, seriously, it’s all over the news, how could you not know about giant robots battling in Los Angeles?”

He shrugs. “Probably deleted it.”

She shakes her head fondly. “I guess this means you don’t know about Godzilla, either?”

The return of the blank stare speak volumes. “I only save room on my hard drive for important things, Molly, you know that. Things pertaining to cases. And you,” he adds. “Why do you think I know when you’ve taken off your lipstick or gained weight?”

She kisses him again between squeals of laughter, and knows that their future together will never be boring.


End file.
